Volume 3
Volume 3 is the third season of "RWBY". It premiered on October 24th, 2015 on the Rooster Teeth website. It featured 12 episodes of around 16 minutes in length. It was preceded by Volume 2. It was followed by the first season of "RWBY Chibi" and Volume 4. The volume featured a slightly different release schedule to previous volumes, with Rooster Teeth FIRST members (formerly Sponsors) being able to watch the episode a full day earlier than the public. The weekly release time was also moved from Thursday evening to Saturday morning for FIRST members (Sunday morning for the public). Short 30 second previews for each episode, entitled "Coming Up Next on RWBY Vol. 3" were also uploaded on the preceding Wednesday of the week of an episode's release. Every third episode was followed by an episode of RWBY: World of Remnant, along with other week-long breaks, including the Rooster Teeth Extra Life Stream for charity on November 8th, 2015 and the RWBY Livestream on December 9th, 2015. A RWBY Volume 3 Hype Stream was also streamed on the Rooster Teeth website on February 12th, 2016, in which the cast and crew watched and commentated on the released episodes of Volume 3 in the lead-up to the finale. Volume 3 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on May 3rd, 2016. This release featured a movie version of the volume. This "Complete" version would be released to the Rooster Teeth website and YouTube in parts starting on October 7th, 2019. Overview The third Volume of RWBY is dedicated to the Vytal Festival Tournament. Fighters from throughout the Kingdoms compete for victory while Cinder and her people put their plan into motion. A plan that will change the balance of the world. Characters Major Characters Other Characters Minor Characters Episodes }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Development On January 22nd, 2015, series creator Monty Oum was hospitalized following a severe allergic reaction during a routine medical procedure, rendering him comatose. Monty was unable to awaken from the coma and passed away on February 1st, 2015, at the age of 33. While the future of the series was briefly in question, it was announced that RWBY would continue, with Volume 3 of the series to premiere in 2015.Gray Haddock's Rooster Teeth Journal In the lead-up to Volume 3, new crew members were brought on board. Dillon Gu, an animator known for creating Project MONTY, a series of fan animations in tribute to Monty, was hired by Rooster Teeth. New production artist Erin Winn designed many of the characters that appeared in Volume 3, including Team ABRN and Team BRNZ. Some fans of the show also received the chance to design their own original characters, Team NDGO, for backing the Indiegogo campaign for Rooster Teeth's new feature film Lazer Team. As the series gained popularity, it garnered the attention of famous professional voice actor Vic Mignogna , who approached Rooster Teeth to play a role on the show. Vic would be cast as Qrow Branwen in Volume 3. Other famous professional voice actors involved with the show starting with Volume 3 include Elizabeth Maxwell , the voice of Winter Schnee and Yuri Lowenthal , the new voice of Mercury Black . Rapper Flynt Flossy of Turquoise Jeep Records also voiced the character Flynt Coal. Laura Bailey and Travis Willingham also had cameo roles as minor characters. Notably, Jen Taylor reprised her role from the first Volume. Rooster Teeth would continue to draw from internal talent to voice characters, with Meg Turney, an established Rooster Teeth personality and host of The Know playing Neon Katt, and animator Yssa Badiola as Ciel Soleil, among others. Also joining the cast is Monty's brother Neath Oum, who took over the role of Lie Ren . Some voice actors also provided motion-capture performances for other characters, with Barbara performing Winter Schnee's motion capture and Miles doing mocap for Qrow Branwen. The first episode premiered on October 24th, 2015. As with previous seasons, production continued during the original run, with animation wrapping on January 22nd, 2016.Gray Haddock's Twitter February 12th, 2016 was the last day of production on RWBY Volume 3.AfterBuzz TV The volume, especially the sixth episode, entitled "Fall", has been widely noted as being a turning point in the series, adopting a darker tone and more mature subject matter. In response, producer Gray G. Haddock released a statement that viewer discretion was advised for future installments of the series, especially for younger audiences. Gray compared RWBY to Harry Potter, Avatar: The Last Airbender and Star Wars as being a multi-year spanning series that would mature as it continues.Gray Haddock's Rooster Teeth Journal In January 2016, midway through the original run of Volume 3, lead animator and long-time member of the RWBY crew, Shane Newville , left Rooster Teeth.Shane Newville's Twitter References Category:Volume 3 Category:Episodes Category:Browse